


Hanukkah Decorations

by epicmonkey98



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autistic Bobbi Morse, F/F, Hanukkah, autistic Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmonkey98/pseuds/epicmonkey98
Summary: Bobbi is really excited to celebrate Hanukkah at the playground and decides to decorate, Jemma helps to make sure it's one she will never forget





	Hanukkah Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckysbears (DrZebra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZebra/gifts).



> So I saw this prompt on buckysbears tumblr and I just kind of rolled with it. I apologise if anything is factually incorrect, I'm not Jewish myself but have fact checked this as much as possible since I wanted to keep it realistic and true to life and had a Jewish friend check it over for me who is also the person that provided me with resource links and her own experiences. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy

Bobbi hummed quietly to herself as she strung up some blue decorations along the hallways. Most didn't know that she was abandoned as a baby and was then adopted once she reached 11 and it had worked out well. Faith hadnt been a particuarly big part of her life before then but her adoptive family were Jewish. They included her in the Hanukkah celebrations and gave her books to learn about their faith which she loved to read. Bobbi had kept up their traditions best she could when she left for college, it had been so long since she had been back home for it or even had a stable place she could call a home to be able to celebrate fully. She was glad that at least with the playground it felt like a stable place for now. She then moved on into the kitchen once she was finished, remembering that she was on dinner duty tonight she took the chance to make one of her mother's recepies.

Jemma walked in and Bobbi smiled over at her girlfriend, she couldnt help but find it adorable when Jemma reached up on her tiptoes to kiss her no matter that they had been dating several months by now and she had seen it countless times. 

"This smells amazing" Jemma said, Bobbi was a pretty good cook and therefore featured a lot in the cooking rota but seeing her so happy as she prepared a traditional Hanukkah meal made Jemma happy as well. She had found out about Bobbi being Jewish a couple months into their relationship, with a discussion about past special interests revealing that Bobbi's had once been in Jewish history and culture the year after she was adopted, hence her many books on the subjects and learning all she could from classes and her grandparents. Jemma loved that Bobbi was comfortable enough to infodump to her as she relayed her with a wealth of facts and knowledge still stored away in her brain as they lay in bed that night. 

The meal went down a treat, as did Bobbi's decorations. 

"Blue and silver are colors commonly associated with Hanukkah" she explained to them as they ate, going to retrive something from her bag after the meal she saw Jemma was there waiting for her.

"Hi love" Bobbi greeted her, reaching to press a kiss to her cheek. She seemed a little shaky and there was a parcel in her hand with what Jemma recognised as Bobbi's moms handwriting on it.

"I asked my mom to send this over, and well.... I'd like you to have it" Bobbi said, uncharacteristically a little nervous as she handed over the parcel. Jemma neatly opened it, her eyes falling on the cover of the book. She was taken aback by the gesture. It was the book of an introduction to Jewish history and culture that Bobbi had said was her favourite as a child. Jemma had made a comment about wanting to learn more and the fact that this was clearly something special to Bobbi that she now wanted her to have made her heart skip a beat.

Bobbi still seemed nervous about Jemma's reaction so the girl gave her a reassuring smile.

"This is amazing, thank you. I promise to take good care of it as much as I can" Jemma told her, holding her hand and squeezing it to thank her since she knew that Bobbi wasn't keen on hugs.

"Here, I bought you something" Jemma said with a smile, handing it over she watched as Bobbi opened the box to see a beautiful Star of David necklace and a few kosher chocolate gold coins surrounding it.

"Happy first day of Hanukkah" Jemma said and Bobbi's face lit up, thanking her girlfriend and looking at the necklace once Jemma had helped her put it on. She felt so lucky to have her girlfriend.

They sat around for a little while with their friends, admiring the decrations and sharing her chocolates. Jemma could tell when Bobbi was getting too overwhelmed, gently tapping her hand she nodded when the girl signed that she wanted to leave. The noise was starting to get to her as well, luckily she managed to talk with Daisy who politely excused them. 

They headed back to their room, sharing a large weighted blanket whilst in bed. Jemma was sat up slightly with her ear defenders on and Bobbi was chewing on her favourite handheld chew, simply greatful for each other's company. Over the next 7 days, Jemma's gifts continued to be successful and made Bobbi smile. She loved her new silver and blue chews one day, plus some new books about her current special interests mixed in with the more traditional gifts and a couple of silly ones too. When explaining it to her mom on the phone the night of the last day, she was serious when she said that it felt like one of the best Hanukkahs ever.


End file.
